<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Words by Ralesninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016782">The Power of Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralesninja/pseuds/Ralesninja'>Ralesninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashficmonth, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralesninja/pseuds/Ralesninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>For #flashficmonth challenge! Never written anything for anyone to read publicly😖 initially it was nearing 500-600 lol did some serious cutting out of several parts and still was too long. Also why the ending is so abrupt😭 Didn’t have anyone read or look at this for me. Please don’t be mean lol</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was like  nothing she’d ever seen before. It was as if she had been thrown into the pages of her fairytales. Knowing she only had a few moments she quickly threw open the door and ran inside. She found herself speechless as she always was upon entering. There he was, more beautiful than ever and taking the shape of a “prince”.<br/>
“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself this time. You must REALLY want me to come with you.” She joked.<br/>
Flustered he said “You know we don’t have much time, why do you insist on teasing?”<br/>
She felt bad, it had been 2 years since they’d last returned and they never knew how much time they would have before he moved on again.<br/>
“If you came with me we wouldn’t have to do this you know?” He pleaded.<br/>
“You KNOW why I can’t.” She said.<br/>
“I don’t understand why you feel you owe them anything. They’re using you, you know.”<br/>
She knew he would never understand the concept of family. shapeshifters, fairies, whatever he was did not have families. So he would try tirelessly to entice her, making it harder for her to say no each time when he begged her to come away with him. She wanted to string out these moments for as long as she could because as soon as the word “NO” was uttered from her lips this would all disappear. She was careful not to say it for as long as she could.<br/>
Angry he decided to cut their time short, he knew later he would regret not playing their game longer.<br/>
“So are you coming with me or not?”<br/>
Upset their meeting was coming to an end, she took one last glance, drinking in his image before uttering the word she’d come to hate.<br/>
“Don’t say it, please don’t...” he begged “ I’ll come back tomorrow and I’ll change your mind, this time for sure”<br/>
“No, please don’t be sad. You know I’m—“<br/>
... He was gone, everything vanished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For #flashficmonth challenge! Never written anything for anyone to read publicly😖 initially it was nearing 500-600 lol did some serious cutting out of several parts and still was too long. Also why the ending is so abrupt😭 Didn’t have anyone read or look at this for me. Please don’t be mean lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>